This invention is directed to a power-processing unit for receiving unregulated power and supplying power to various needs, particularly for an ion thruster.
Ion thrusters have a plurality of different electrical needs. Since ion thrusters are used in spacecraft, it is desirable to minimize the weight of the power unit which supplies these needs and at the same time maintain adequate reliability for maximizing the spacecraft reliability. Previous power-processing units were principally digital in the nature of the control thereof, and the management of the power-processing unit and the thruster connected thereto was in software. This resulted in a complex, weighty, and physically large power-processing unit system. The prior power-processing unit had approximately ten times more parts and, accordingly, weighed more and cost more. Thus, there was need for an improved power-processing unit which was lighter, smaller and more reliable.